Thread of Meetings
by AeroShylph
Summary: It is fate gather the members of SEES. Surely they have met their leader before, even as a forgotten memory. *Arisato in this story can either be male or female. Sorry for the confusing character tag.


**March 1998**

A lot of people gather in front of a bridge. There is a large banner that says "Grand Opening of the Moonlight Bridge! Welcome to Port Island!" tied between the two poles of the bridge. At the front crowd there is a girl with auburn hair and light brown eyes. She is probably around the same age as I, so I approach the girl.

The girl doesn't realise someone is approaching until I am beside her. She then eyes me suspiciously. It is almost a glare than a stare. I just look straight into her eyes unmoving. There is a pregnant silence in the air until I speak up.

"Arisato," I say. _Might as well break the silence._

The girl is a little surprised. "Huh?"

I tilt my head a bit before answering "My name is Arisato. What's yours?"

The girl frown a bit and still look at me with suspicion. "Takeba," she finally says in a manner more like a whisper.

"Nice to meet you, Takeba!" I smile and a hand is reaching for hers. Takeba can't relax herself (_if only a _bit) and receive my hand. By then a woman that have been standing beside Takeba spoke.

"Ara, Yukari-chan, you made a new friend," she says with a smile. _So her name is Yukari, huh_. She look at the woman with a slight brush and her eyes look…upset? _Oh, she doesn't want me to know her first name_. I grin.

"So, what are you doing here, Arisato-chan?" The woman, probably a Mrs Takeba, asked.

"I just moved here and my parents are still busy arranging the house. I helped a bit but then they said to try exploring the neighbourhood." It was an honest answer, honestly.

Mrs. Takeba and Takeba girl look mildly surprised. "Really? Your parents let you go wander around in this big city which you barely know all by yourself?" _Uh-oh. _I look away, eyes not focused, sweat start dripping. Mrs Takeba just smiles softly and Takeba girl narrow her eyes, again. _I'm in trouble_.

Then Mrs Takeba just giggled and I can't resist throwing a smile, even an awkward one.

"Well, the ceremony isn't over yet," She straighten her face and look at a plump, old man who have been giving a speech from a podium. Behind him is a line of people in fairly formal clothings. "So I guess you can stay here with us for a little bit longer," _Wait, they are listening to this man talking? How boring._

The Takeba girl seem to read my mind and cut my thought "We are waiting for my daddy, he's over there," while pointing in the direction where the line of people stand behind the plump man on the podium. _Oh… Well, still boring_.

I decide to stick with them and have small conversations. From there I learn about a company named Kirijo which is run by the Kirijo (_talk about obvious) _and that the plump man is the head of the company and Mr Takeba works under him as a scientist.

They also ask why I move to Iwatodai. I tell them my father is a teacher and he got a job at a highschool named Gekkoukan. Then I learn that Gekkoukan is a school in Port Island, the new man-made island Moonlight Bridge connected to, and is also under the Kirijo.

Soon we see some people putting inside envelopes to a big, metal, capsule-like object. I suppose it is a time capsule, like those in the movies. Mr Takeba also put a relatively thick envelope. He then comes toward our direction. I glance to my side to see Mrs Takeba and Takeba girl focus their eyes (_big and glittery, wow_) to the man approaching. Their smiles can be seen from miles away.

"So… I suppose I shall take my leave now," I am ignored. _Oh well._

I walk away from them. After some distance I glance back to see the family again. Mr Takeba is hugging and holding his daughter tight in his chest while giving a soft kiss to his wife. The two women seem to not want to let go of their precious man. I can't help but grin seeing that. After all, mother is never that 'possessive' even though I know she loves father very dearly.

Suddenly I remember a blanket I once had. I loved it very, very much that I never away without it. And I remember how upset I was when I lost it one day.

* * *

_**My first story ever! I'm serious. I never really write stories before, though I've read plenty. And to be honest, I think I have several wrong phrases/grammars/spellings/vocabularies, and this story might be boring. Anyway, nice to meet you!**_


End file.
